Childhood
by Chibimax
Summary: Bumblebee is thinking back at his childhood. After a hour, he had to go to a mission and spotted Barricade, Death End and Bonecrusher. While having a big battle with the Cons, Bumblebee gets' hit by something strange... Set after ROTF
1. The mission

Childhood

Chapter one: The mission

Bumblebee sighed as he watched some Young human kids playing with each other as the parents followed them not far behind. Bumblebee was standing in his alt mode on the drive way of the Witwicky.

In a couple of hours, the Witwicky family would go to Sam's school to pick him up. Normaly Bumblebee would have drove them to the place, but Prime just had called to do some spy work for him. So Bumblebee had to leave in a hour.

Bumblebee sighed again as he started to think again about his childhood. He hadn't the greatest childhood a mech ever had. He was founded by Prime when he was just a sparkling. Prime had signed Ironhide as his guardian and tried to raise Bumblebee as a normal sparkling as possible. What wasn't always easy as most of the time Decepticons attack their base.

Because of that, Bumblebee was forced to grow up quickly, leaving his childhood behind him. Bumblebee sighed again. Sometimes he wished that he could do his childhood over again. Not that Ironhide and the other Autobots tried to give him the best childhood to Bumblebee as they could, but Bumblebee felt like he missed something. Bumblebee thought it was just because he didn't know his creators and that it was that he missed.

Bumblebee started his engine and horned at the Witwicky's that he was going on the mission. He drove off the drive way and turned right to take the fastest way to the high way.

His mission was not far from the town the Witwicky's lived, so that mean that Bumblebee could be come back quickly.

As Bumblebee drove on the high way with a higher speed then normally, he turned his radio on to his favorite song from Linkin Park. After living three years with Witwicky's, he was so use to turn the radio on for Sam and play some music, that it became standard procedure to start the motor and turn the radio on.

Bumblebee used his left indicator to drive off the high way and into the smaller ways. Bumblebee drove to a abandon warehouse. Prime had said that Bumblebee should investigate it, since there were some Decepticons activity. Prime would wanted to know it for sure if there were some Decepticons there, since he wouldn't like to have a other yelling Galloway at his pipe tail again for blowing up stuff that suppose to be still standing there after they destroyed a Decepticon.

Bumblebee drove into the parking lot of the abandon warehouse. He scanned the parking for any watching Decepticons, but didn't find anyone.

Bumblebee transformed and entered the warehouse. As he looked around and started to wander around it, he heard some voices. As he looked he saw Barricade, Bonecrusher, Brawl and Death End in front of him, talking. Bumblebee immediate hide his spark signature.

"Are you sure this will work ?" asked Brawl in Cybertronian.

"Of course !" answered Barricade back in Cybertronian. "The Doc has made it and made sure it will work !"

"I hope so." Said Bonecrusher. "I really would have some fun with this baby ! I love to get revenge for those who offlined me !"

"Well, we still needed to test it." Said Barricade. The three Decepticons talked further not knowing their where being watched.

Bumblebee sat behind some rubble listing to their conversation. 'I better send Prime a message.' Though Bumblebee.

Bumblebee moved a bit lower and started to write a message to his leader, that there were some Decepticons in the warehouse and that their where having a new weapon.

---

Optimus looked up as he had gotten a message from their young scout. "What is it, Optimus ?" asked Ironhide worried as he saw Optimus worried face.

"Bumblebee just send me a mail." Told Prime. "As you know, I've asked him to investigate the abandon warehouse where we found some Decepticon Activities. He wrote that there were some Decepticons there. Barricade, Bonecrusher and Death End."

"Bonecrusher ?" asked Ratchet confused as he joined the weapon specialist and his leader. "Didn't you offline him three years ago ?"

"Yes, I did." Sighed Prime. "But it looks like he was brought back to life again. But that isn't what worries me, Bumblebee had said they were talking about a new weapon. What it does, he doesn't know yet. I've send him a message back, that he has to be extra careful and their we're coming. Autobots Roll out !"

Ironhide and Ratchet saluted Prime, before transforming and running to the airplanes that where standing ready.

---

Bumblebee nodded as he had read the message of Prime. At the corner of his optic, he saw Frenzy walking past. The small con has spotted Bumblebee and wanted to warn his beloved Barricade. Bumblebee grabbed Frenzy before the little con even could yell. Frenzy moved as he tried to get out of Bumblebee's grip.

Bumblebee had a hard time to held the con still as Frenzy had gotten his long claws out of Bumblebee's hand and was stabbing him constantly. Bumblebee cursed the small con for it.

Frenzy stabbed Bumblebee once more and this time, it was a good time. Bumblebee winched as he had to let the con lose, who immediately ran to the other Decepticons.

"'Cade !! Cade !!" yelled Frenzy as the con ran to the Decepticons. Bumblebee knew he was slagged and just fired at the small con, but missed.

Frenzy turned around and shook his fist at Bumblebee before sticking his middle finger up. Bumblebee did the same back at the con before he let his battle mask drop and made himself ready for the fight.

Barricade and the others started to fire at Bumblebee. Bumblebee ducked back to the rubble he has been hiding behind and shoot back at the three cons.

At the end firing many shots, Bumblebee knew that he was captured by the three Cons and he knew that he had to get away if he want to stay online.

Bumblebee looked around and found at his right a better hiding place. He looked up and saw the three kept firing.

When suddenly they stopped. "Give it up Autobot." Said Barricade in English. "You know that you're trapped and can't get away."

"Never !" yelled a voice over Bumblebee's radio. As he yelled that Bumblebee tried to jump to the other spot but as he did, he heard a weapon charge and fire at him.

Everything went white around Bumblebee.

---

Yep a new story again. This one has been in my mind for two days now. I just love the idea and I had to write it down. Don't worry I will update my other stories soon ! School is starting back tomorrow and luckily, I only have a half day then. So I think I will have time to write then. What story I will update or come up with a new one I don't know. I think I'm going to write The Return (a one shot). Oh well , we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own TF.


	2. Missing

Childhood

Chapter two: Missing

Optimus cursed himself for even agreeing to train their youngling as a spy. He should have known better. Optimus stopped at the abandon warehouse where he had send Bumblebee to.

As he stopped, he transformed into his robot mode. As Optimus was looking at the abandon warehouse, he heard that his comrades have arrived and where transforming also.

"Optimus," said Ironhide as he came to Optimus. "Lennox is sending his men around the building to check if there are any Decepticons."

"Okay, but knowing Barricade, he and the others probably have left the place already." Said Prime before going into the warehouse.

Ironhide looked over his shoulder before he followed Prime into the warehouse.

As they entered the warehouse, they can see there has been a fight. Ironhide looked worried around as he scanned the area for their youngling.

'Bumblebee….'thought Optimus as he looked at the damage.

"Prime !" said a voice.

Optimus looked up and saw Lennox and Epps running towards him.

"We've checked the warehouse and there's no sign of any Decepticons." Said Lennox.

"Very well, my friend." Said Prime as he looked down at his human allies. "I've already guessed that those Decepticons would be long gone before we arrived here."

Lennox nodded. "We haven't seen any sign of Bumblebee thought."

Optimus sighed and walked further into the warehouse. He was followed by Ironhide and Ratchet.

"The others are checking the other side of warehouse. Their also looking for Bumblebee." Said Ratchet to Prime.

Optimus nodded again and walked around the junk that was laying around. Optimus looked at the ground and saw where Bumblebee had been hiding. Prime looked back up again and sighed.

"Sir," said Ironhide as he ended his com-link conversation. "Arcee and her sisters didn't find any trances of Bumblebee."

"Same goes for the twins and Jolt." Said Ratchet.

Optimus optics dimmed as he looked down at the ground. He sighed again before looking back up at his comrades.

"Okay then, let's go back to base." Said Optimus.

Ironhide and Ratchet looked at each other before turning around and leaving the warehouse.

Optimus sighed again and started to walk away. He stopped as he heard some noise. A familiar noise. Optimus looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Optimus ?" said a voice from the ground.

Optimus looked at the ground and saw Epps and Lennox looking at him. "Are you alright, big guy ?" Lennox asked worried.

Optimus sighed again. "I'm fine majour." Said Optimus as he looked away from Lennox.

"Don't worry, big guy." Said Lennox as he knew why Optimus was acting like this. " We'll get Bumblebee back. I promise."

Optimus smiled. "Thank you, my friend."

Lennox smiled back before walking away. Optimus sighed and started to follow the majour when he heard some noise.

Optimus scanned the place and saw something under some rubble on his scanners. Optimus went to the rubble and bent down.

His optics became bigger as he saw what was under the rubble.

It was something small.

Smaller than a adult human.

The size of a sparkling.

A yellow Sparkling.

"Bumblebee." Said Optimus.

---

Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but whatever. I want to keep the best for later. You all can guess now what had happened to Bee.

Okay, now that this chapter is finished, It's time for me to gather my stuff for to go to school. (Yes I've got evening training in the kitchen ! I don't wanna go ! T.T No seriously, I hate standing in the kitchen and then having a **** with me. Oh well. Only 19 weeks to go and then I'm off from school.)

Disclaimer: I don't own TF.


	3. Found

Childhood

Chapter 3: Found

"Bumblebee." Said Optimus. Optimus heard the yellow sparkling moving again. "Come out, my sparkling. It's safe."

"Click,click,click." Said the sparkling.

Optimus looked confused as he heard what the sparkling said. "Yes, they're gone." Optimus said as he removed some rubble. Optimus cursed himself as he noticed that the sparkling moved further away.

"It's alright, my child." Optimus said. "I won't harm you."

"Click, purr Click purr purr piep !!" said the sparkling.

Optimus's optics lighted up. The sparkling just told him, that he didn't trust Optimus. That he will offline him just like the evil creatures. Optimus didn't know what to say to the sparkling. He only knew that something terrible happened to the sparkling.

Suddenly, something from his memory banks came up. It was a Déjà vu. This happened once before when he met Bumblebee for the first time.

Optimus smiled to himself and took out a small energon block. "If I would offline you, would I be offering this ?" asked Optimus as he lowered the energon block.

The sparkling looked at it and crawled slowly from his hidden place. Optimus smiled as he saw the sparkling looking afraid to him.

"Come on, little one." Said Optimus. "It's alright."

The sparkling hesitated for a moment, but then crawled to the small energon block and started to drink it. Optimus watched the sparkling drink hungrily. 'Just like we first met.' Thought Optimus.

Optimus picked the sparkling up as the sparkling was done drinking his energon and now slowly falling into recharge. Optimus watched the sparkling as it laid himself comfortable in Optimus hand and finely drifted into a deep recharge.

"Welcome back, my little Bumblebee." said Optimus.

---

"'hide, for the last time, I don't know where Prime is !" said a annoyed Lennox.

"But are you sure he was following you ?" asked Ironhide again.

Lennox just wanted to answer when he heard loud footsteps of a Autobot coming their way.

"Prime !" said Ironhide as he walked to Prime. "Where have you been ?! We have to look further for Bumblebee !"

"Don't worry my friend." Said Optimus as he looked at Ironhide with a smile. "We've found him already."

Ironhide looked confused, but when Optimus opened his hand, Ironhide's optics lighted up. A small sparkling laid sleeping into Prime's hand. Bumblebee.

"What happened to him ?" asked Ironhide worried as he watched the sparkling recharging.

"I don't know." Said Optimus. "But one thing is sure. Whatever happened to him, brought his system back to the first memories he had."

"You mean, he doesn't remembers us ?" asked Ironhide. "On that 'evil creatures' came and hurt everyone ?"

Optimus sighed sadly and nodded. "Slag." Mumbled Ironhide.

"Ironhide !" said Optimus stern. "Now that Bumblebee is a sparkling back, there will be some rules again ! No cursing around a sparkling ! Do you want relive that day again ?!"

"Oh yeah." Smiled Ironhide as he recalled the memories of that day. Bumblebee had learned a few new words and used them the hole day.

"Come on let's go back to base." Said Optimus as he walked to the airplanes.

Lennox, who heard the hole conversation looked a bit confused about the hole 'no cursing around sparkling. "'Hide !!" yelled Lennox as he ran after the bot. He knew if he want something to know he had to go to the trigger happy bot.

---

Wiiii update ! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I would see you again. Also, I want to know what you guys want to see in this story. Like what should happen in the next chapter ? Or what could Bumblebee + twins do ? It's up to you all what could happen in here :D


	4. Guardian

Childhood

Chapter 4: Guardian

After of flying for a few hours, the planes finely landed on base. Optimus drove out of the plane as the others transformed and walked to the Prime. "Optimus, why have we come back ?" asked Ratchet. "We need to look for Bumblebee !"

Optimus smiled as he was done transforming. "Don't worry my friend." Said Optimus with a calm tone. "He's alright."

Ratchet looked confused at Prime, while Ironhide just smiled at Prime's comment.

"What do you mean sir ?" asked Arcee as she and her sisters rolled to their leader.

Optimus smiled again and opened his hand. In there was a sparkling recharging in it.

Ratchet and the other Autobots optics lighted up as they saw the sparkling sleeping.

"Aww, he's cute !" said Arcee as she came closer to the sleeping sparkling. Her sisters agreed with her.

"Aww look at that !" said Mudflap.

"'Ain't he cute ?!" said Skids as he and Mudflap watched Bumblebee.

"What happened to him ?" asked Volt.

"I don't know yet." Said Ratchet as he was done with scanning Bumblebee. "But, I bet that those slaggers are in it for some reason !"

Optimus sighed and saw that the sparkling in his hands was moving. "Let's all go back to base and get some recharge. It has been a long day." Said Optimus. 'I still need to in from Sam what has happened to his guardian.' Thought Optimus as he and the others started to walk to the planes.

---

After a while the Autobots where back at base. Everyone went to the hangers as they drove out of the planes. "Ironhide." Said Optimus as he saw the weapon specialist coming to him."

"Optimus." Said Ironhide. "I wanted to ask you who is going to look after Bumblebee now that he's a sparkling once again."

Optimus smiled. He knew that Ironhide would loved to look once again after Bumblebee. Even when Bumblebee could be very mischievous, thanks to the other 'bots who encourage him, Bumblebee has always been a easy sparkling to handle, except for some things. "Well, you done a great job in the past and I don't see why you couldn't take care once more of our little Bumblebee." Said Prime. "Unless, you don't want to."

"No,no !" said Ironhide quickly. "I would love to look after our yellow sparkling. I know how to handle him better than anyone ells since I've raised him once, not that the others did a great job helping me to raise him, but…you know what I mean."

Optimus looked amused to the weapon specialist. Like Ratchet he knew that Ironhide may be hard to every mech, but in the inside, Ironhide had a very soft spot towards the yellow sparkling. Anyone who would hurt or even look dirty to the sparkling, would have a black canon pointed in his faceplate.

"Alright then." Said Optimus as he handed the sparkling to Ironhide.

Ironhide took the sparkling carefully out of Optimus hands. Bumblebee didn't stir at all. Ironhide's optics dimmed as he stroke softly the small helm of Bumblebee. Bumblebee's reaction to it was a buzzing sound that almost sounded like a bumblebee.

"Come sparkling," said Ironhide. "Let's get you to a warmer place."

Optimus chuckled as he watched Ironhide walking to the hanger. "Wow, who knew the big grumpy guy had a soft spot." Said a voice from below.

"Ironhide always had a soft spot for Bumblebee." Said Optimus while looking to the hanger where the sparkling and Ironhide went into. Optimus knew that Lennox and Epps had join him as he and Ironhide where talking about who would take care of Bumblebee.

"Yeah, who wouldn't ?" said Epps as he looked up at Optimus. "It looks like Bumblebee could be the son of Ironhide, only that he isn't a Clint Eastwood type. "

Optimus chuckled again as Lennox and Epps laughed. "Back when Bumblebee was a sparkling, no one could resist his cuteness. Sometimes he even used advantage of it. " said Optimus as he looked at the two now stopped laughing soldiers. "As for the Father Son part, Ironhide was the one who raised Bumblebee."

"But didn't you told us that you all, raised Bumblebee ?" asked Epps.

"Yes, but Ironhide looked after Bumblebee most of the time. If Bumblebee was hurt or had a bad dream the first mech he would call was Ironhide." Explained Optimus.

"And who would he call if Ironhide wasn't around ?" asked Lennox curios.

"Bumblebee would call for Jazz, me or Ratchet." Said Optimus.

"Jazz ?" said Epps a bit confused. "Who's that again ?"

"Dude, Jazz." Said Lennox. "The bot who they lost in that battle in mission City. You have heard allot of stories of that guy !"

"Oh yeah, the bot who liked to dance."

"That's Jazz alright." Said Optimus as he thought back about his fallen comrade. "He was the one who always played with Bumblebee."

Lennox and Epps nodded. "Well, I think I'm going inside, it's getting cold here." Said Epps as he waved goodbye to Optimus.

"You mean you want to see the football." Smiled Lennox as he run after Epps and did the same as Epps.

Optimus watched the two soldiers go before he went to the hanger to meet up with his comrades.

---

Whoohoo ! another chapter of Childhood ! I'm very sorry that it took so long to update the story. As those who like Tonight I wanna cry, I'm still having trouble what to do in the story. If you have idea's shoot. I was thinking to do something like in the first movie. (Sector 7 guys scene) So I'm going to try and work further on Childhood if school lets me of course.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.


	5. Lost

Childhood

Chapter 5: Lost

After sleeping for a few groons, Bumblebee finely woke up from his deep recharge. Bumblebee looked around and saw that his guardian, Ironhide, held him very close against his chest plate. Bumblebee didn't need to look up at Ironhide to know that the old mech was still in recharge.

This was a great opportunity for the sparkling, to crawl out of the protecting hands of his guardian and explore the area he was in.

When Bumblebee finely was free from the death grip of his guardian, he looked around. Bumblebee didn't see any familiar cars like a truck, a search and rescue vehicle or a Pontiac Solstice.

When Bumblebee wanted to call out his best friend, Jazz, he felt pain hitting his voice processor. Bumblebee immediately grabbed his neck as he let out small coughs. After the coughing was over, Bumblebee spotted three motor vehicles. All three had a different color. One was pink, one was purple and the other one was blue.

Bumblebee couldn't help it, but was curious and went to the three motor. As Bumblebee stare at the motors, he walked past the purple one and poked a shiny thing that was on the motor.

'Hihi !' said a voice.

Bumblebee's antenna's immediately stood right up and looked around. When he didn't hear anything anymore, Bumblebee turned back to the motor and poked it once again. Again a laugh came.

Bumblebee looked around once again and the poked it again. When the laugh came again, Bumblebee couldn't help it and kept poking the motor.

"hahahhhaha ! Stop it !" said the voice.

Bumblebee kept poking , until the motor and the other two started to transform. Bumblebee ran immediately away from the three now transformed motors. As Bumblebee ran, he tripped over his little feet.

"Poor thing." Said the blue one. Bumblebee panicked as he was picked up by the blue one. "It's alright Bumblebee, I've got you."

Bumblebee moved heavy around in the arms of the thing. When he didn't get free, he only knew one option and bit the thing and ran away.

"Argh !" it said dropped Bumblebee.

"What are you doing ?!" said the purple one. "You've just dropped a sparkling !"

"He bit me !"

"Bumblebee wait !" yelled Arcee as she saw Bumblebee running away.

"What is all this noise about ?!" said Ironhide grumy as he woke up from his recharge.

"Bumblebee." Said Arcee.

With only hearing that name, Ironhide knew what was going on. "Oh no." he said as he stood up and started to look for the sparkling.

---

Bumblebee kept running, he didn't know where he was, but he knew that he had to get away from those things.

Bumblebee turned around and walked backwards, to see if they were following. Suddenly, Bumblebee walked against something. He felt on it and then saw a green thing standing in the way. When he looked up, Bumblebee saw a two ugly things looking at him.

"Yo 'Bee !!" said the green one.

"Bee-otch ! How are you my mate !" said a orange one.

Bumblebee clicked and peeped, before taking off.

"What's wrong with him ?" asked Mudflap to his twin who held his shoulders up.

---

Ironhide ran outside around, looking for his charge. After looking for so long, he didn't found his charge, but Optimus who was talking to Ratchet. "Optimus," said Ironhide as he went to his leader.

"What is it my, friend ?" asked Optimus worried as he saw the worried faceplate of Ironhide.

"Bumblebee." Said Ironhide. "He's missing. He was poking Arcee out of curiosity and fled when they transformed."

Optimus sighed. He really hoped that something like this wouldn't happen again. "Alright, let go and look for him. He must be scared like slag now." Said Optimus, before starting to look for Bumblebee.

---

Bumblebee kept running and stopped. When he looked at his left side, he saw two more of those 'things' standing. They looked at them. "What's wrong 'Bee ?" asked one that was standing on tires. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Bumblebee backed up and ran again.

Bumblebee kept running , until he found a place where he could hide. Bumblebee saw a opening between some old boxes and crawled in it.

There Bumblebee started to cry. 'Where are they ? did they left me because of what I've done two orbital cycle ago ?' thought Bumblebee as he cried.

"Azz, timuz, atchet…ide" clicked Bumblebee with trouble. 'Come back.' Thought Bumblebee.

---

Well, what do you think of that ? I've had planned to finish this chapter on my B-day (29 jan.) But because I became lazy and I thought I radar play games and watch Ghost Adventures instead, I didn't finish it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I'll see you soon !

Note: a groon is a one hour. orbital cycle Is a day.


	6. You can trust this face, can't you?

Childhood

Chapter 6: You can trust this face, can't you?

Sam sighed as he and Mikaela walked on the Autobot base. "Where are they? We've been walking almost a hour and we still didn't find them." mumbled Sam as he and Mikaela were looking for the Autobots.

"I know, Sam. They have to be around here somewhere. They said they're not on a mission or something."

"And they can't vanish just like that."

Sam and Mikaela walked into a hanger and past a few boxes. Mikaela stopped as she heard something. 'What was that?' she thought as she went back to the boxes.

"'aela." Said Sam as he noticed Mikaela didn't follow him.

"Ssst!" hissed Mikaela. "Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen!"

Sam kept himself quite and in a moment he heard clicking…It sounded like the same clicking Bumblebee made when he cried.

"Where is it coming from?"

"I think over these boxes." Said Mikaela as she bent down and looked through a opening that was big enough for a nine year old to crawl in.

Mikaela used her cellphone to create some light in the opening. She gasped when saw what was making the noise. "Sam," she said as she made some room, so Sam could see it.

Sam bent down and looked too. Sam stared as he saw a small yellow robot. It looked just like Bumblebee.

"'Bee?" said Sam as he looked at the robot.

Bumblebee looked at Sam, wondering what the frag the things in front of are. "Come on, 'Bee. Let's take you to the others." Sam said as he crawled into the opening as far he could.

Bumblebee's reaction to it, was crawling further away from Sam. Sam noticed that Bumblebee doesn't recognized him and was afraid.

"Hey there," Sam said as he made Mikaela clear Bumblebee was scared from them. "Why are you hiding in there?"

"Onsters…" Bumblebee answered with a sore voice.

"Monsters?" said Sam. "What for monsters?"

"Big….monsters…"

"Monsters like us?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "Robozs."

Sam nodded. "Where is Ironhide and Optimus?"

"Don't know."

"Well, I'm looking for them too. Maybe we could go and look for them together."

Bumblebee hesitated. He didn't knew these things what they are or what they do, but Bumblebee knew one thing, they were looking for Optimus and Ironhide.

'Whatever they say or do to you, don't go with those Decepticon creeps…' said a voice in Bumblebee's processor.

Bumblebee pulled back as Sam tried to grab him. Sam looked confused as he thought he had the sparkling's trust a minute ago. "Come on, I won't hurt you…"

Bumblebee shook his head and crawled further. Sam sighed and looked at Mikeala. "Why is he suddenly so scared? I'd thought I just earned his trust." Told Sam Mikeala.

"That's because you men don't have the touch as we females have." Grinned Mikeala as she bent down, ignoring a 'hey' from Sam.

"Hi there," Mikeala said to Bumblebee on a kind way. "Why are you hiding in there?"

Bumblebee didn't react on her question and kept staring scared at her. When she tried to come closer, Bumblebee crawled a bit further. "Hey, don't be scared. We won't hurt you…"

"Lie…"

"Lie?"

"Lie! You!"

"You think I'm lying? Why do you think that?"

"Work. Creeps."

"Work? Creeps?" repeated Mikeala confused.

"Maybe he thinks we're Decepticons." Said Sam.

Mikeala sighed and didn't know what to do anymore. She and Sam thought for a minute, until Sam crawled back in the hole. "Bee. We're not Decpeticons. Look." Sam said as he grabbed his cellphone and showed a picture with him and Optimus in it. "We'll Bring you to him. To Optimus. I promis."

Bumblebee crawled closed to the cellphone, staring at the picture and made a noise that almost sounded like Optimus's name. Bumblebee looked back at Sam, but as soon Sam held his hand out, Bumblebee crawled back.

"You can trust this face, can't you?" said Sam with a soft and friendly voice. Almost like Optimus as the Autobot leader spoke to him.

OoOoOoOo

"Optimus, we've been looking everywhere and still didn't find any trace of Bumblebee." Said Jolt as he and the twins came into the hanger.

Optimus sighed. He had send out all his teammate out to look for the missing sparkling. Even Lennox and Epps have been looking for Bumblebee.

"Optimus we must find him!" said Ironhide. Optimus could hear some hints of worriedness in the old mech's voice. Optimus knew very good Ironhide was more worried than he was letting know. Wh could blame him? As he has been the one who has raised the sparkling.

"Don't worry, my friend." Optimus laid a hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "We will find him."

Optimus looked away from Ironhide as he heard some footsteps coming their way. When Optimus looked down, his optics dimmed.

"Bumblebee…"

"Care to explain?" asked Sam as he held Bumblebee's hand when he, Bumblebee and Mikeala walked into the hanger.

oOoOoOo

Hurray! A Update! I'm very sorry for letting you guys wait ages for a new update! Please don't kill me for it! But hey! A update means the fics (and the other stories) aren't death! It just will take a while to get them updated.

Anyway, I've still got to work out the whole plot line for this and some other stories thought. I do have a main idea for this one thought. Just need to fill the gaps like how will Bee change back and ect…Good news for you guys as idea's are always welcome!

Of course, you also can PM me, if you see some grammars and ect. I hope I will update soon. When? I'm not sure. But I hope soon!


End file.
